


Territorial

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Based on True Events, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Making Out, Romeo and Juliet References, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very hard to justify why you're jealous when no one knows you're dating</p><p>or</p><p>Riley and Maya are secretly dating and have to deal with Lucas flirting all the time</p><p>(I realize the tags make it seem really serious but the homophobia is only a brief part in the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

The cruel fates did this. Maya rolled her eyes for the millionth time as Lucas sent a supermodel smile towards Riley.

While this was technically her fault, in all fairness, well, it wasn't fair.

Riley and Mayas two month anniversary just happened to fall on the day of their schools lock in, organized for students to get in last minute studying before exams the following week. Which wouldn't be an issue usually, because who doesn't want to be locked away with their girlfriend away from parents overnight, but because no one knew they were a couple, they couldn't exactly tell their friends they wanted to be alone because, well, why? It couldnt be explained with out outing themselves, or at least raising suspicions. So of course she was upset she had to spend her anniversary with Zay, Smackle, Farkle, and worst of all, Lucas.

But that had nothing to do with what was going on.

Ever since they'd started dating, they realized how much Lucas flirted with them. Since he didnt known they were dating, he saw no reason to change his ways. What did change however, was how he flirted with them. Instead of saying something nice to one, then immediately moving to make the other feel validated, he just did what he felt like doing. They never told him any different. Why would they? They didnt care anymore.

Well, Riley didn't care. On the days Lucas focused more on Maya she felt guilty, and on days like today, where Lucas focused on Riley?

White hot rage.

And the worst part was Riley was pretending she didn't notice. Pretending. Maya knew she was doing this on purpose to tease her, and she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Maya, can you get my book from my bag?" Riley asked. Maya blinked herself out of her thoughts. "Anything for you." She said casually, reaching behind her. She grabbed Rileys bag and fished through it until she found her math book, appropriate since thats the exam they were studying for.

"Thanks." Riley said, giving her a lingering smile. They looked at each other longingly, wishing they could've done something alone together, before Riley turns her attention back to the group.

Maya mostly sat behind them on the gym floor, not really caring to study right now, and spent her time glaring at Lucas, who seemed to smile at Riley every ten seconds, like some kind of irritating clockwork. She wasn't here for studying, obviously. She was here so she could be with Riley

"Maybe we should switch to Chemistry." Lucas suggest, and Maya imitates gagging. Riley looks up from her book and smiles. "Sure." She agrees, mindlessly handing her book back to Maya. She takes it and replaces it with her Chemistry book before leaning back on her hands, trying to think of anything other than the fact that she had to spend her anniversary watching her girlfriend be hit on by fuck boy Friar. She watches the way they interact and in that moment she genuinely hates him. "You guys don't even have chemistry together, we have chemistry." She mutters angrily. And it's technically true. Maya and Riley have chemistry. But class wise, Lucas actually has chemistry with her girlfriend. Riley turns back toward her ands gives her a sympathetic look.

"Wanna talk?" She asks quietly. Maya nods and the both get up and head to the farthest corner if the gym so they can talk in private.

"I'm sorry." Riley starts, leaving a lingering touch on Mayas crossed arms.

"I know you wish we could do something, or at least be alone together," Maya huffed and turned her head to the side and Riley reached out to stroke her cheek. "But we can't because we kind of agreed to not tell anyone." She whispers the last part and Maya rolls her eyes. They did agree, but it didn't mean she had to be happy about Lucas and his insistent flirting.

"And you're not allowed to be upset, this was your idea." She points out. Maya looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to them.

"Come on." She mutters, grabbing Rileys arm. She practically drags her into the near empty girls locker room.

"I dont think I'm a criminal for not wanting people to know about us." Maya pleads quietly. Riley gives her a supportive smiles. "Of course you aren't. And I dont blame you. But it would make things easier-"

"No." She says sternly. Regardless of how irritating Lucas could be, she wasnt ready to be out as a girl dating a girl. Growing up, shes heard the word gay used as n insult in the neighborhood, and she'd used it too, before she'd even known what it meant. It wasn't exactly easy to come to terms with. Riley takes her hand carefully and Maya lets her hold it for awhile before getting paranoid and pulling away. "Maya-"

"I know... I'm sorry. This is hard, is all." She sighs. She looks down ar her feet, too ashamed to face her girlfriend.

"I know. And I'm okay with that, but if you want us to stay secret, you have to calm down. You cant be jealous about everything Lucas says or does."

She rubs at her eyes. "I know, i know." She mutters. Riley smiles and presses a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek. "Promise you'll stop then?" She says sweetly. Maya nods reluctantly. "Good. Can we go back in now?" Riley smiles. Maya takes a quick look around before pulling Riley closer to her.

"Right after I get a real kiss." She murmurs on her lips. Riley smiles and leans forward, connecting their lips. A tide of happiness runs through her and she smiles against her lips. In that moment, everything was perfect.

And it last all of three seconds. The moment they're back inside the gym, Lucas is looking over at them and smiling, beaconing Riley over with a wave of his hand.

"Its fine." Riley whispers just before they reach him. Riley sits down where she was before and this time Maya sits next to her after moving Zay aside.

"Well thats nice." He mutters. Maya ignores the remark and tries to get into the book in front of her, pressing herself as close to Riley as she can without looking anything more than platonic.

After a solid hour of studying and Maya subtlety giving Riley affectionate touches whenever Lucas makes a more than friendly remark, Farkle suggest they call it a night.

"We've studied plenty, we've got this." He says, packing his book into his bag. "Plus, we're at a lock in. This is a golden opportunity."

Lucas looks over at Riley. "Yeah. School at night. All of the empty, dark classrooms, adventure is all over this place." He tosses his book aside and winks at Riley.

"I'll murder him." Maya whispers through her teeth. Riley rests her head on her shoulder.

"Play nice." She responds. Maya shrugs and wraps her arm around Riley, just briefly, before moving away to pack up their books.

"I got it." Lucas says when Maya reaches for one of Rileys books. He grabs it instead and packs it into her bag for her, while Maya glares at him.

"How much more of this am I supposed to endure?" Maya asks. Riley shoots her a look and grabs her bag from Lucas' outstretched hand.

"Okay. How about we go see what there is to do." Zay suggest.

Everyone agrees and they manage to sneak out of the gym doors into the empty hallways. "I'm gonna go mix up things I'm not supposed to." Smackle smiles. Immediately, she grabs Farkles hand, wanting him to go with her. "Um, Im gonna stay with them if thats okay." He says. She nods turns down a hallway in the direction of the science lab. Maya laughs and shakes her head at the interaction.

"What?" Farkle shrugs. Maya shakes her head again. "Its just... For a genius, youre a little oblivious." She comments. They're walking aimlessly through the halls now, and everyone is paying attention to Maya. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"You. Smackle. In the science lab. Alone." She lets her voice drop for the last part and nudges Farkle with her elbow. Lucas and Zay smirk and what Maya's insinuating.

"What? No. If Isadora wanted to engage in, well, galocher, she would just come right out and say it. He says confidently.

Everyone stops and stares at him.

"Galocher is a french word for making out." He explains. There's a collection of 'ahs' and they continue.

"I don't care how robotic your girlfriend is, no girl is ever going to come right out and say 'lets go make out'. Well, unless she's me." She says.

Farkle has a brief moment of clarity before he takes off down the hall in the direction of the science lab without another word.

"And then their were four." Zay says into the empty halls.

"This place is reeling with potential." Maya says, entranced by opportunity. "Well, where should we go?" Riley questions. Maya smirks maliciously.

"Come on." She says, and her feet start to pick up speed. Soon, they're all running through the dimly lit halls, following Maya without question and laughing about nothing. Maya makes a quick turn and they follow in suit, until they're standing outside of the auditorium.

"Why here?" Riley pants, trying to catch her breath. "Well I don't know about you, but the way I see it, this is the most intimate place in the school." Maya says suggestively. A small blush creeps up on Rileys cheek at what shes suggesting, reminding her of the many times they snuck in here to make out during lunch period.

"Well, this could be fun." Lucas says, smirking at Riley. Maya genuinely almost stabs him this time. Zay reaches for the handle and tugs it.

"It's locked." He groans. Maya rolls her eyes and reaches in her hair, pulling out a bobby pin. She kneels by the door and its unlocked in four seconds flat.

Lucas and Riley walk in as Zay stays frozen in place. "Teach me." He murmurs, dazed. She chuckles and pulls him inside.

The first thing they notice is how dark the room is. An abyss of black with nothing but the dull glow of the neon EXIT sign across the room to remind them their eyes are even open. Zay reaches behind him to the wall and fumbles for a light switch. When he reaches the panel, he only flips up one, and light snaps through the room.

The second thing they notice is set up on stage.

"No way." Maya murmurs, stepping down the aisle. Everyone follows with curious looks. "What play is that for?" Zay asks. Lucas smirks over at Riley.

The cruel fates are definitely in play here.

"Romeo and Juliet." Lucas answers.

The only reason she doesn't strangle him is because Riley told her to play nice.

The reach the stage and Lucas and Riley immediately climb up.

"They played Romeo and Juliet in middle school." Maya explains. Zay nods in understandment. "Ahh. Thats gotta make you a little left out or something." Zay says softly. Maya nods and crosses her arms, watching Lucas and Riley look around.

"Or something." She replies, and hoist herself up on stage. Rileys already laying down and Lucas is about to approach, dressed up in a feathered hat and stupid shoes he found behind some props.

"Oh no you don't." Maya says, lunging forward. She shoves Lucas out of the way and kneels by Riley. If anyones gonna act out an epic love story with Riley its gonna be her, regardless of its gruesome ending.

"I'm Romeo now. You can be Paris." She bites. Lucas rubs his head as her gets up.

"Thats cute and all, but Romeo's a boy. It wouldn't be right if you played him." He points out.

Riley grabs her arm before she can even think of hitting him.

"Don't say anything." She whispers. Maya sighs and Riley release her arm when she feels her relax.

"I don't see why you let him do this." Maya whispers in return. Riley rests her head on Mayas shoulder. "Because I love seeing how hot and bothered you get when your jealous." The words seep into Mayas ear and she is genuinely shocked, but also extremely intrigued.

"I love seeing you jealous, it reminds me I'm yours." Rileys voice drops an octave lower and Maya wants to ravish her on the spot, as Riley smirks against her neck.

Maya squints in suspicion.

"Youre just saying this to make me feel better." She whispered accusingly. Riley smirks and sits up, wrapping her arms around Maya in a brief hug and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, innocent enough between friends.

"What can I say? If ya got it, flaunt it." She whispers by her ear, before pulling away.

"I think I prefer Lucas as Romeo." Riley speaks up now, and Maya shoots daggers at her. She's definitely doing this on purpose!

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Because I am Romeo. I was cast as Romeo in middle school. It's my thing." Maya rolls her eyes, finally getting up from her knees.

"Well now its my thing." She says, pointing an accusing finger in his chest. "So I'm Romeo. And Riley is Juliet, and you're just old news." She takes a step forward with every other word until Lucas is backing away from her and into the farthest corner of the stage.

"And no one care if you precious ego cant handle it."

"What, are you into her?" Lucas bites. Riley can see Maya's expression change from across the stage.

"Listen up you little-"

"Maya." Theres a warning in Rileys tone, and Maya contemplates the repercussions of murdering Lucas versus keeping her girlfriend happy. Sure, she could just kill him and make it up to her, but something told her itd be a little hard to make up for. So she backs away with a final "I'm Romeo.", and fake cheerful smile and a pat on the head, before skipping away, with his hat in her hands. She retreats into her girlfriends arms and Riley smiles into her neck, but then quickly pushes her away.

"Apologize." She demands. Maya pouts and Rileys almost tempted to kiss her, but shakes herself out of it.

"Now."

She considers, before reluctantly walking back over to Lucas. "M'sorry." She mumbles. He nods silently and walks back over to the prop.

"Maya, do you even know Romeos lines?" Zay asks. Everyone on stage turns to look at him, suddenly hit with the realizations that she doesn't.

"Okay, I guess cowboy over here can be Romeo." She groans. Lucas smirks triumphantly.

"Thank you." He smirks, taking his hat and putting it back on. Riley smiles down at her girlfriend.

"You can work backstage for our little production." Riley says. Maya wants to ask her what she could possibly mean but her little wink tells her all she needs to know.

"And right now, I need our stage director to find me a costume." Riley says lowly. Maya eagerly rushes behind the curtain and Riley follows. They keep walking until they're sure they're out of earshot before Maya smirks and leans in for a kiss.

"You know," Riley says against her lips. "I actually do like it when you're jealous."

Maya groans and kisses her again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist.

"And I like it when you kiss me."

"I love you." Riley practically growls the words and Maya gives her a searing kiss that last a good minute before moving away and sighing.

"We don't want them to get suspicious." She reasons. Riley moves away reluctantly and they both head back toward the stage, fingers interlocked.

"Did you find a costume?" Zay asks as he sees them approaching. Riley giggles and shakes her head.

"Way to be obvious." Maya says through her teeth. Riley whispers her apology before taking her place on stage.

Zay and Maya sit through Lucas and Riley's mini version of Romeo and Juliet (just the last scene, because oddly enough, that's all they remember doing in middle school) and voice their opinions at every corner.

"Couldn't he have just waited a second?"

"She's being a little dramatic."

"Is it even worth it?"

"Honey he's not even that cute."

That comment applies to Romeo and Juliet and Lucas and Riley, which is what makes her break character and start laughing on stage.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Zay points out.

"Who even knows? She's dead and then he's dead and then she's dead. This is all so unnecessary and extra, couldn't she have just faked it?" Maya groans. This is a stupid play, in her opinion. Jesus, just wait a minute, who even does that?

They here the double doors behind them open and they're ready to run, until they notice it's Smackle and Farkle.

"Was I right?" Maya asks, smiling from ear to ear.

Farkle nods numbly and they trudge up the aisle to take seats near their friend.

"Jesus, she did a number on you." Zay observes.

"I don't know what kind of science was involved in what happened, so all I can say is," Farkle takes in a dramatic breathe before practically yelling,

"BLOYLALALOO."

"Sounds fun!" Maya grins, and turns her attention back toward the stage, when she gets and idea that'll get Riley and Lucas off of that stage together.

"I think you and Smackle would be a much better Romeo and Juliet, and don't tell me you don't know the lines because I'm sure the both of you have read this for fun a million times." Maya grins. Riley raises an eyebrow at her but stays silent.

"Maya we're almost done." Lucas speaks up. How is it possible for someone's voice to be this annoying? "All I have to do is kiss the poison off of her lips"

She sees red, but holds it in.

"Lucas I think you need to find a script because I can't seem to remember WHERE I ASKED." She yells. Everyone in the room erupts into laughter, except for Lucas, who's face turns cherry red

"And I still think you'd make a wonderful Paris." She adds, before getting onstage again and once again taking his hat.

"Let Farkle be in the spotlight." She adds, putting the hat on his head. Lucas sighs reluctantly and Maya happily takes Riley's hand and leads her offstage. Lucas mumbles something angry under his breathe but no one pays attention to him.

Smackle and Farkle put on their personal production of Romeo and Juliet, playing out most of the two person scenes. Everyone is actually surprised at how entertaining it is. They put a little spin on it and make it slightly more modern, and even throw in a few jokes.

"Genius doesn't equal boring." Farkle says after he takes his bow.

"Well, I made it entertaining, you're just a face." Smackle jokes, getting offstage.

"Cool. I'm a face now."

"I thought you didn't want to be a face?" Lucas laughs.

"Everyone wants to be a face, let's be real." Farkle admits. There's a collection of nods.

"Let's go back, they're probably doing a head count soon." Riley says.

As they make there way back to the gym, Maya pulls Riley down an empty hallway suddenly.

"Maya, where are we going?" Riley whispers, but she just ignores her and brings her into the nearest restroom.

Maya, we're gonna- oh!" She jumps in surprise. Maya has attached her lips to her neck.

"I never want you doing Romeo and Juliet with anyone but me." Maya growls as she starts to mark her.

"Maya." Riley bites her lip and tries to focus on what she's trying to say. "You're definitely going to leave a mark if you don't let up."

"I don't care."

And she doesn't.

The entire walk back to the gym, Riley and Maya are grinning ear to ear.

"Please feel free to do that whenever." Riley says just before they reach the doors.

"Anytime." She beamed.

They slip inside and luckily go unnoticed.

"Riley, you have something on your-" Lucas stops dead when he realizes what he's looking at. This is definintely a hickey. Riley gives Maya a worried glance but she's more focused on Lucas, yanking him up from the floor by his collar so they're eye eve with each other.

"Listen up cowboy. I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend in front of me. I mean, Romeo and Juliet? Do you wanna be killed tonight?" Lucas is wide eyed and shaking with fear, while everyone else is staring with jaws at the floor.

"If you ever so much as glance at Riley without my consent first I with punch you so hard you speak with a southern drawl for the rest of your life."

Riley might as well have hearts instead of pupils at this point. Maya clears her throat and turns to look at Riley, ready for her to scold her.

"That is the the single hottest thing I've ever seen." Riley mumbles. She practically throws herself at Maya, kissing her with everything she has, while simlintaniously outing them to the entire school.

Lucas watches in absolute shock, while Zay, Smackle, and Farkle all explode into laughter, along with some of the students around them. Maya, upon realizing that her kissing a girl is more amusing than horrifying to her peers, lets herself relax into the kiss and actually pull Riley closer to her. Even some of the teachers are sort of smiling at the display of affection, none of them wanting to break it up just yet.

When Riley pulls away from her, her lazy smile quickly faded into a horrified expression.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I-I don't know why I did that I just-"

The rambling is adorable, but Maya wouldn't want her girlfriend to feel like she did something wrong, so she shushes her.

"I'm okay. I basically outed myself, I'm a hundred percent okay. Promise." She grins. The students have quieted down, but they're whispering among themselves and smiling.

"I don't think we're going get any bad repercussions from this." Riley whispers.

Just then, their least favorite teacher, Mr. Gandy, walked over. He silently handed them both detention slips and walked away. They both read inappropriate read displays of affection.

"Except for this." Maya muttered.

"You're dating?" Lucas says suddenly. They turn to face him, and he's boiling red.

"What the hell?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't Lucas anymore. This was Texas Lucas. Maya stepped defensively in front of Riley.

"Is there a problem?" Maya said angrily.

"I can't believe I've been friends with gay people for this long."

Riley tries to pull Maya away. To somewhere they can be alone, assuming this would make her cry since this was her biggest fear, but in that moment, Maya wasn't sad. She was boiling over with rage.

"Is that a problem?" She grits out. Lucas holds her angry stare.

"You're gay. That is the problem."

Maya lunges forward but Riley and Zay grab her, preventing her from reaching him.

"I'll hurt him. I'll hurt him so bad." Maya growls through messy hair. She's still reaching forward, desperately trying to get to him but remembering Riley is there is what makes her let Zay hold her back.

Before anyone can say anything else, Lucas has hurriedly collected his things and left. They still hold on to Maya for awhile, just incase she tries to follow, before releasing her.

"Riley. Riley, are you okay?" She says immediately, turning around. Even though her worst nightmare has come true, she's more concerned about Riley. Because she never cared for Lucas, but Riley actually did.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She says lowly.

"He's wrong. He's just isn't educated-" Smackle speaks up but Farkle resting his hand on her shoulder silences her.

"Really. I'm fine." Riley nods. "I just wanna lay down." She says numbly. Her friends all clear a large space in the center of the blanket for Riley and Maya to lay together.

"I didn't know he was like that." Zay murmurs, more to himself than the couple.

"It's okay." Riley whispers to him, and lays on her stomach next to Maya. "We know you aren't him. You're you." Riley says that part to the floor.

Zay gets a blanket and drapes it over the both of them, and their friends serve as a shield from the rest of the world. They lay in silence for awhile, not really sure what to make of what just happened. Lucas was the friendly Texan who was okay with everything. How could he be so hateful to a specific community?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riley whispers eventually. Maya nods against the floor. "If you are, then I am."

"I am." She whispers.

They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should leave this as is or add another chapter or something.


End file.
